1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the alignment of objects, and in particular to a device for forming alignment reference marks on a package containing an image sensor array.
2. Prior Art
With the recent introduction of small semiconductor imaging arrays, such as charge coupled device (CCD) imaging sensors, a problem of alignment of the array with other components in a system employing these sensors has arisen. The active area of these imaging sensors is extremely small, and alignment usually requires special equipment and a large amount of time.